The present invention relates to turf mowing machines adapted to be mounted in front of a tractor or other turf maintenance vehicle, and more specifically to a mower deck having an arrangement of blades adapted to direct the flow of cut grass towards a discharge opening of the deck.
The collection of debris and clippings associated with the cutting of turf or grass has been a problem long recognized in the turf care industry. Accordingly, a plurality of cutting and collecting devices exist in the prior art and are presently available. It is common for such devices to have a mower deck including a shroud or hood having a plurality of rotary cutter blades, as well as a discharge opening and an associated discharge chute or duct. Several such devices include a separate blower adapted to create a negative pressure which helps to draw the cuttings and debris initially collected within the shroud out through the discharge opening and through the duct into some type of collecting container.
A common drawback of conventional collection devices is that the associated mower deck is provided with inner formations configured so that the natural flow of cut grass is impeded, often resulting in grass collection passageways which become clogged or plugged with clippings and/or debris. This situation is aggravated when the mowed grass is wet.
A further drawback of conventional clipping collection devices is that the use of a supplemental blower increases production and maintenance costs related to the installation of additional gear boxes, belts, pulleys or other components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,398 and 4,121,405 disclose one attempted solution to the above-identified drawbacks, in that clipping air flow is enhanced with a supplemental blower blade disposed coaxially with a cutter blade to increase the lift action thereof. However, in the '398 patent, the lift blade is used in conjunction with a supplemental blower, and in the '405 patent, the lift blade is provided in a circular, disc-like configuration which may obstruct the flow of cut grass into the discharge chute.
Thus, there is a need for a mower deck which is adapted so that sufficient negative pressure is generated to ensure an adequate clog-resistant flow of cut grass and debris into a collection container while not requiring the use of a supplemental blower. In addition, such a mower deck should be economical to produce and maintain.